New world, new friends
by Wind Wanderer
Summary: Harry Potter has been having strange dreams of a world that is not his own. On the way to another school year he and his rival, Draco Malfoy are pulled into a new world where they must work together or never return home.
1. Default Chapter

Hey there, this is my newest fic. Why am I writing it? Cause I wanna that's why. While I don't own the world of Harry Potter or anyone from it, which I loathe admitting, I do own the world they get sent to. It is the world I made up for my original stories that I have yet to really work on, ; Give me a break, I gotta write these fanfics or they'll swirl around in my messed up head all the time. Ok so this chapter won't be too long, I don't have much in mind in that world. The next one will definitely be longer when I start bringing in the hero's of my attemped books. If you've read some of my other stories you might recognize some. Ok, this A/N is getting too long and no one is reading it so please R&R.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express made it's way through the autumn English country side, passed fields of gold and brightly painted trees. Once again September first had come and the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were on their way to a new school year. Students from the new First years to finishing Seventh years sat inside talking, laughing and having a good time with old friends and new ones. One of the top topics, of course being one person.

In one of the compartments sat four youths. Two, a girl and boy, with matching flaming hair and freckles sat playing a game of Exploding Snaps together. A girl with bushing brown hair sat across from these two, her head firmly planted in her book. The last child sat next to the window, watching the scenery with bright emerald eyes. The famous Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, sat quietly thinking. He was happy, no, relieved to finally be returning to his true home, far from the Dursleys and their idiotic fears and attempts to be 'normal' which just made them stranger. They had been quite irritable this summer for some reason, the only thing that kept them from lashing out at Harry, their blame for everything wrong in their lives, was the fear of Sirius Black, Harry's escaped convicted murderer godfather.

Who was actually innocent and had not killed anyone, though he had tried to earn the conviction Harry's third year but no one knew that except for those that had seen the dead man alive and Dumbledore.

Harry pressed his forehead against the glass and sighed as he thought again. The Dursleys where not a new form of misery or even the worst part of the vacation. Through the whole summer he had had little sleep and what he had was filled with one of three dreams. One was the recurring image of Cedric Diggory's death in the graveyard. The second was rare glimpses of Voldemort which was always followed by a searing pain in the scar on his forehead. These two were on the most part understandable but the third was a complete mystery to the boy.

It was not a nightmarish dream, quite the opposite, it was beautiful. In these dreams he found himself in a strange place where everything was so different from the worlds he knew, it was all so more real then the real world. He could feel power from everything, the sun, the trees, the earth. Everything felt more alive then he had ever seen, almost like a living animal. And the air, the air seemed to carry a sweet scent anywhere he was, whispering words that were just soft enough to be undecipherable.

A wistful sigh pasted the young Potter's lips, he loved those dreams even if he was being driven crazy trying to understand them. The ones he liked the most were the ones with people in them. There were always so many different types of people in those dreams; some were normal looking while the others were very interesting to say the least. Armored people with large bird wings, small grayish people around jewelry, and cat like humanoids were just a few he had seen. If only he knew why he kept seeing this place, he somehow knew it was real but-

"Well look hear. It's the Mudblood, two weasels and the nutter." A sneering voice cut through the quiet car.

Everyone turned to see Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, stood behind him on each side. Malfoy smirked superiorly as he stepped farther into the room, not noticing that his bodyguards/friends were stuck in the doorway when they both had tried to walk through at the same time.

"Really, I feel like I should buy a ticket to see you." The blond mocked with a snicker.

"Bugger off Malfoy!" Ron yelled at the boy as he jumped from his seat, red with anger. He ignored Hermione's cry to not do anything and was stalking toward a now slightly worried Malfoy.

Harry spoke up quietly still looking out the window, "Leave it Ron, he's not worth it."

"What'd you say Potter!" Malfoy hissed at Harry. When he did not even look at the blond, Malfoy's pale face turned red in anger. With surprising speed he leapt at Harry with every intention of hitting the other boy.

Just as the young Malfoy stepped close to Harry a strange rip appeared in the air. The boys looked at it in horror as Malfoy, who's momentum made it impossible to stop in time, crashed into Harry sending both careening into the unknown rift and into the darkness that led away from all they knew in the world.

* * *

K, one down. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I need lots of encouragement or this will wither away. Advice, love and nice things will help me a lot and make me smile, flames are evil but I can't stop em so think before you flame cause I am very vengeful. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Oh and please review. 


	2. chapter 1

Hello readers! I bring you the next chapter. Thanks to IcePanther and The Elven Archer of Rivendell (cool names) for being my first two reviewers. Geniuss9 and t3hsnark I'd like to say, GRRRRRR!!!! I am so the writer of this. If I wasn't then most of my minions would have been stolen and Le will be very happy. Of course I realize it was probably a joke so you're forgiven. This is taking place before they arrive at school in the Order of the Phoenix. Yes I could have made it the sixth year but I am not happy with how the fifth book turns out so I am ignoring it so that Sirius is alive. K, one last thing before I get started. If you have questions about my original characters, their pasts and the stories behind them then don't hesitate to ask in an e-mail. If I get a lot of em then I'll just add that to the ending notes of later chaps. I realize no one is reading this but still, REVIEW THIS FIC PLEASE!!  
  
Pronunciation  
  
Kedyan: ked-ee-an  
  
Harry woke slowly, unwilling to wake and leave the soft, cool grass that tickled his cheek. It's sweet smell waft into his face with more force then it ever had at Private 4. With the drought that had struck the region, the green life had all withered away into a bland waistland of brown, another reason harry would be happy to reach Hogwarts, the land their was always perfect from the lake and Hagrid's working touch. Now that he thought about it, shouldn't he heading for school?  
  
With that thought everything that had happened rushed back; the dreams, the train, Malfoy and the strange black hole. He quickly leapt to his feet, his emerald green eyes sweeping the area around him, finding the young blond laying a few paces away under a large and ancient appearing tree.  
  
Now that he knew that the other teen had ended up in this, place, wherever it was, he took a chance to look around. They were apparently in the country. There were no houses, power lines, or any sign of human inhabitants anywhere. The boys were located on a flat, grass-covered hilltop, surrounded by softly rolling hills. Some hills were covered in vibrant wild flowers while others had small groupings of lush green trees upon their crests, the whole like a painting of perfection. The songs of crickets melded smoothly with the peaceful bubble of a nearby creek. The golden sun shone down with gentle warmth as a slight breeze teased Harry's hair.  
  
"Wow," was the only thought the boy could muster at the sight of the breath taking view.  
  
"A lovely sight, no?" strangely accented female voice spoke up from behind Harry, making him turn around. A tall figure sat in one of the trees branches, looking around at the surrounding area. The person's thin body was hidden within a silver cloak. The only visible part of the woman was the bottom half of a lean, pale face and her eyes. The eyes gave away that this was not a normal person for they glowed with some indescribable power as their molten silver irises swirled like a storm filled sky that was never the same twice. An air of power and control radiated from this mysterious person but not any form of danger was directed toward the young wizards.  
  
At that moment Malfoy chose to wake. The blond mumbled as he opened his gray eyes to see the cloaked woman sitting above him. After meeting the strange creature's gaze the boy let loose a startled squawk as he flung himself away from the tree. The woman cracked an amused smirk as she leapt off the branch, her clock not even billowing on her abnormally slow descent.  
  
"Welcome young travelers to our world. You are very far from home."  
  
The boys gaped at the woman as her ominous words sank in. Harry's mind started to speed up as the Boy Who Lived realized the significance of the strange feeling that he had ever since he woke up. Now it made sense why this place felt different then back home. This place must be far from it.  
  
"Um," the dark haired youth started, "where exactly are we?"  
  
Malfoy gave his rival a startled look, not understanding why he would mess with someone who was obviously dangerous. It was just like the time with the cloaked thing in the Forbidden Forest. He would never understand those moronic Griffandors. A Slitherian would never do be stupid enough to just stand in danger.  
  
An almost sympathetic smile appeared on the woman's lips, "So you have realized you are not in your world. This is a different world from your own. A parallel world or a separate reality I suppose it could be called."  
  
"WHAT!" Harry and the woman turned to look at the hyperventilating blond, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! SEND ME BACK! I WANT TO GO HOME!!"  
  
The woman simply glanced at him, unimpressed by his outburst as Harry tried to calm him down. After a loud minute of ranting and screeching she stepped forward and slapped the boy across the face, leaving a deep red mark that already started to bruise. Draco's head snapped to the side as he fell from the force of the strike and lay on the ground yet again.  
  
"Do you wish to continue or may I?" she waited till the boy nodded numbly before continuing, "I will not tell you why you where forced here for that would be meddling more then I am inclined to. It is something you must find on your own. What I will do though is give you a direction to look. Descend this hill and walk to the stream. Follow it north till you reach the orchard. Follow them east till you reach the shrub maze. There you will meet someone who will guide you to the city of Pyvev. There you will meet someone who will help you find your answers."  
  
"How will we know who this person is?" Harry asked quickly hoping she would answer.  
  
"You will feel it, young mage. When you find the one that feels right, tell them you were sent by Vellene, but only this person for many will take this statement quite strongly. Now," she said with utmost authority, "go."  
  
The two wizards sprang into action at the command as if not in control of themselves. They started down the hill right away, toward a crystal clear stream at the bottom. When they reached the stream Harry turned to give her his thanks, only to see nothing but wind sweeping over the spot Vellene once had stood.  
  
The two boys walked in silence for some ways, each lost in their individual thoughts. Harry was in the lead, for he was more accustomed to exercise then the young Malfoy, his mind filled with apprehension. His thoughts continuously ran over countless scenarios of possible reason for their appearance in this world, Voldemort and his planes for Harry's death prominent over all. Was this an attempt on his life that went wrong? Had he been sent here to be killed by angry natives or wild creatures? Or was there a much more devious plans in works for him? Harry pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, he could no sooner see the future then figure this enigma out at this time. He would need a clear if he was to get both himself and Malfoy through this alive.  
  
The rich blond on the other hand was having less chivalrous thoughts as he labored to keep up with the thinner boy. 'Lord Potter in the lead, as usual.' Malfoy glared at the other boy in spite, this was entirely his fault. Jealousy and anger burned through the blond. 'Always about Potter. Everyone thinks he's so good but he's just a trouble magnet. This is all his fault, I should be at school with everyone, with people that see I'm the best,' he brooded.  
  
They continued this way along the snaking water and past the orchard that was filled with strange orange berries. They finally reached the maze Vellene had spoken of when the rivals finally exploded. Harry had stopped when they had reached the green entrance of the maze, wondering if they were supposed to go inside or not when Malfoy ran into the teen while he was mentally complaining.  
  
"Watch it Malfoy!"  
  
"You watch it Potter!" Malfoy yelled as he drew his wand. Harry quickly drew his own and they stood ready to hex each other. As they were about to say the spells a streak of brown, blue, and black ran past them into the maze. The duo turned just to see a long strand of soft brown hair disappear through the entrance.  
  
"You never saw me!" the person called out.  
  
At that moment a man dressed in a crimson uniform jogged up to the boys, gasping for breath. The elder man walked toward the boys while glancing around for something, "Have you boys seen a young man around? Around your ages, long hair, green eyes?" he rasped out.  
  
Before either could answer in any way the man in red said, "Oh, never mind," and stormed off calling out "Young Master!"  
  
As the man's voice became distant, the person appeared from the maze. It was a young looking boy, thirteen or fourteen at the most. He could easily be mistaken for a girl with his long, soft brown hair, which was tied in a low ponytail, slim build and small stature. The only reason they could tell his gender was for the form fitting green tunic, which showed his flat chest. Sparkling grass green eyes mirrored the mischievous grin on his creamy and slightly sickly face. The boy stepped toward the young wizards while dusting leaves from his dark leggings, drawing attention to the thin long sword on his hip.  
  
"Hello," he said in a cheerful but soft voice, "I must thank you for not telling Jekz I was in the maze. I am in your debt."  
  
"Are you heading for Pyvev?" Harry asked the smaller boy.  
  
The green eyed boy blinked in surprise at this question, "Yes, as a matter of fact I am. May I ask why you ask," he said slowly, eyeing the two.  
  
"We were told to meet someone there but we're lost."  
  
"Ah," the smile returned, "Of course, follow me," he started walking but stopped suddenly, struck by a thought, "My name is Kedyan, you are?"  
  
A lone figure stood on the brink of a wind swept cliff. Black cloth billowed out like the wings of a deadly bird while showing the equally black clothing worn by this person. Depthless gray eyes stared down the impressive chasm that lay only a step away from worn black boots. The air teased long stands of hair to fly from the hood and brush the young, tanned face beneath.  
  
'Here again my child?' a silky voice spoke from behind the dark figure in a strange language.  
  
A scowl formed in the shadows of the hood at the voice. It turned quickly and let fly a small dagger toward the taller figure. It sailed past the cloaked woman, grazing her cheek and tearing the cloth beside it as it fell to the earth behind her. The dark clad youth walked briskly past, unaffected by the fact that the sear in the woman's cloak had repaired itself. As the teen bent to retrieve the fallen projectile she spoke in the same language as the woman.  
  
'I am no one's 'child' Vellene, least of all yours.'  
  
'Of course you are not,' Vellene said with an affectionate smile at the rebellious teenager, 'I meant no meaning Leifan.'  
  
The dark clad girl flinched at the name before glaring at the woman with more emotion than had been seen in that face for a long time. Tucking the dagger into a hidden scabbard within her sleeve, she stood and stated, 'Don't call me that, bitch. My name is Le and I will not be called the "Winds Voice". Now go, I'm not interesting in anything you want from me,' Le said in an almost monotone voice as she turned to leave.  
  
'Then,' Vellene said almost offhandedly, 'you do not care that there are two lost children in the wilderness?'  
  
Le paused and turned slightly, 'Your meaning.' It was not a question.  
  
'Two boys, a mark younger then yourself, where brought to this land in an attempt to kill one of them. The other is here simply by accident. They are mages in training but neither has the experience to navigate this land. They will need assistance to return home. I sent them to Pyvev.' Seeing the unconvinced expression hidden behind the girl's emotionless mask, the tall woman added, 'One of them was an orphan at the age of one, he had a home but it did not account for much of one without caring.'  
  
For the first time the mask crumbled away to show the true emotions. Cool, gray eyes filled with an ancient look of one that had seen too much in their life. She turned again and started off, not stopping this time. A smile spread across the woman's face as she disappeared in a gust of wind. 


	3. 2

AHH! DON"T HURT ME! (is promptly beaten with random objects by few fans left) I know it has been a long time but I have an excuse. I am lazy. Actually, I have been sick, had many assignments, joined a writing class and had to do the PSSA testing. Anyways, with no further adu, here is the story. Please review, and if you have any questions please ask me in a review.

* * *

A great stone arch loomed over the three youths as they came to the city of Pyvev. The city was a great artistry of stone and brick. The buildings rose from the colorfully designed cobblestones to shadow the streets at most hours of the day. Though they where worn slightly from age, they still showed magnificent craftsmanship, each stone melding with its brothers to form patters of shadow and color. Some even held impressions of strange runes that seemed to glow in the eyes of the young wizards.

The three boys had been walking together for the past four hours since they had met by the maze. Along their slow track the young Kedyan had learned a little about the two boys, but not much. They were reluctant to talk about where they hailed from or what they seemed to be looking for. He had been struck by the feeling that they did not know and were simply going blindly in whichever way they thought best. He had learned one thing for curtain though; they did not get along very well. They reminded him of children fighting over some imaginary fault and made him snicker every time to their embracement.

The dark haired one, Harry, was calmer then the blond, Draco, by far and seemed a tad more mature in addition to being more down to earth so to speak. Draco, on the other hand, was a classical noble type; impatient, rude, and childish at times the fair haired youth was obviously not accustomed to traveling in such 'barbaric' ways as walking. Once Draco had asked why it was taking so long,

"Why our we going so slowly? The sooner we get there the sooner I can go home," he had asked

Kedyan's reply had been, "Believe me, if I go faster we would get there slower."

Kedyan looked back patiently for the two to take in the sight of the stone town. He did not miss the fact that their eyes lingered on the worn outlines of the old runes that once coved the older buildings. Deciding to get the boys minds back on track, he asked off handedly, "So, where are you to meet this person you are waiting for?"

Harry and Draco where taken aback by the question as they realized they had no idea. Glancing toward the other the two could only say, "Um,"

"You don't know," this usually would have been an insult if it had not been for the tone of the boy's voice that seemed nonjudgmental, "You know the most likely place for a person to be is the Square. It has the market and the free fountain. I'm heading there, follow me."

The boys walked to the center of the town; a sizeable clear area. Cloth covered stalls and shops among the surrounding buildings stood in each direction, showing off common objects like jewelry and food to things that seemed more likely to be found in Diagon Alley. In the center of the square was a large fountain made of white marble, crystal clean water ran like a small waterfall from the black marble pole in the center of the fountain. People milled around, looking at the wares of the shops, gathering water, and chatting with one another. Four young men stood out among the crowds. All four where dress in plain but well made clothing that where obviously clean even from a distance. These men seemed to give off an air of some strange power. Not the same as the woman but vaguely similar. They kept looking around as if searching for someone.

"You are so in a lot of trouble kid," a deep voice spoke from behind the three. A tall man, around twenty stood behind them, glaring at Kedyan. Tall, thin and well built, this man was quite impressive. His golden brown hair fell around a brown face; orange eyes looked down at the smaller boy with a mix of annoyance, worry and protectiveness. "Why are you here alone?"

"Uh, well On, you see..." Kedyan began before the man glared again.

"Do you realize you had your sisters freaking out? I had eighteen hysterical girls swamping me to find you, wailing how you could be attacked by bandits or be picked up by a Bride Seller or you could have an attack out in the wild with no one around to help you! Not to mention how bad Gesela let me have it for losing you while I was supost to come with you and a couple guards! I swear your dad was about to denounce me, ever before me and Gesela get hitched!"

A pink tint came to the boy's cheeks as he listened to the rant, "I can take care of my self, I have not had an attack in seven seasons and…Bride Sellers? I realize I have a feminine appearance but, really…" he ran a lean hand over his tunic and completely flat chest.

A smile broke out on the man's face as he put an arm around Kedyan's thin shoulders, "That is why I'm glade I don't have sisters yet. And you can't blame them for worring, its and older siblings duty," he catches a glance at the teens standing close by, "And what have you picked up this time?"

"This is Harry and this is Draco, I found them by the maze during my escape. They where lost so I guided them here."

"Ah, being the gallant noble? As if you need more girls fawning over you kid," he ruffled the boy's hair before turning toward the young wizards, "I'm Onwen, the kid's friend and fiancée of his oldest sister Gesela."

"I am not a child anymore On, I am seventeen you realize."

Potter and Malfoy's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at this news, they had thought he was younger then them, not two years their senor. A flat voice spoke up from behind them.

"You always were childish."

The young men turned to see a young woman behind them. The hood of her black clock was down, showing them the cold, beautiful face of the woman. A dramatic wind, far more impressive then Professor Snape's in the lost teens opinion, blew the girl's dark brown hair over a shoulder and the black cloth out impressively. Guarded stormy grey eyes glared at the group, Harry could almost swear that those eyes actually shifted like the woman's they had met. All around the girl was an air of authority and intelligence. This was not a person to cross.

A soft chuckle came from Kedyan as he watched the two boys reaction to the young woman. Smiling he addressed her, "Dramatic as always Le," he teased lightly.

Le turned to him with a glare that did not truly reach her features. The look she gave him said plainly 'You will pay'. In an instant the look was gone and the emotionless mask was up as she surveyed the two young wizards. The power difference was obvious in a single glance. The dark haired one had an aura of power stronger then any she had seen in a normal human.

"Magic users." Le said out of nowhere. She did not even smirk when the three teen boys looked up startled. "They have the air of mages. Did you think I would not know?"

Kedyan laughed and rubbed the nape of his neck, "I forgot about that," he said, embarrassed. "So why are you here Le? I thought you were going to Tennor."

Le jerked her head in the direction of Harry and Draco, indicating they were the reason for her presence. Understanding bloomed on the two men's faces. "I see, well then you two have your guide," Onwen slapped their arms, "Good luck, you'll need it."

Kedyan shook his head at Onwen's receding back, "She's not that bad. Just," he leaned between the two, "don't do anything stupid. She is not very patient with idiots," and with that, he disappeared into the crowd, leaving the two lost wizards to fate. And if she was a bad as Onwen had hinted, this could be very bad.

* * *

Le had led them silently through the crowded market place. Le weaved around the hulking bodies like a snake, never touching them and them never touching her. The boys had a harder time, always running into people that turned unexpectedly and were almost knocked to the ground a dozen times. Finally they came to a stop in front of a small building. It looked the same the others but this one had a colorful sign covering most of the front wall. Even if they could read the writing the words and colors meshed together too much to even read it.

Le stepped in to the building, not even looking if the two were following, and stepped up to the girl behind the front counter. The boys did not notice what was said for they were distracted by the interior of the shop. Clothing was covering every space possible. It was as bad as the sign because there seemed to be no order to the whirl of colors and cloth.

"Thank you for your patronage," the girl said as Le walked out of the store. She was a pretty thing; small, slim and spunky. Her red hair hung around her face in wavy curls and there was a twinkle in her eye that did not bode well with the boys.

"OK! Come with me," she said while grabbing their hands and bodily dragging them into the back of the shop, "Miss Le wants you two ready by the time she gets back. That means you're my dolls till then!"

And there was the reason they felt nervous about the girl. And as weak as she looked, she sure could drag the two teens kicking and screaming into the fitting room with little trouble.

* * *

When Le returned an hour later she found the blushing boys clothed for travel with small parcels of extra clothing beside them. Harry was dressed in a loose green tunic tied at the waist with a brown belt and brown pants. Shiny black boots could be seen under the hems of the pants. A durable brown cloak was tied securely around his neck, the hood down. Draco was dressed, to his annoyance, in simple white shirt and black leggings, the knee high boots covering the bottoms of the leggings. He wore a cloak similar to Potters but in a darker brown.

Le did not comment but simply threw a package to each. Both contained a thin bladed sword which looked like silver and felt lighter then air. Next she threw two packs at them with a simple, "Come,"

Without a word, the three left the shop and stepped into the light of day. The journey had begun.

* * *

Happy? Anyways, I want to clear some things up. Kedyan is very sick person, if he overexerts himself he can go into an attack which is kind of like an asthma attack and diabetic shock combined. The four boys are friends of On and Kedyan and are part of their story. And the Bride Sellers are sort of like slave traders except they mostly go after women of marring age to sell them to men who want a quick bride. Their from Kedyan's story too cause the six boys dressed up as women. Le and Kedyan met in a crossover between their stories. 


End file.
